Bright Hopper
The was an Object of the Legitimacy Kingdom's 52nd Mobile Maintenance Battalion, piloted by Halreed Copacabana.Heavy Object: An Audition War Chapter 2 Part 5 Design Its overall form is that of a giant sphere with a circular static electricity producing device attached to the bottom. The device allows the Object to float slightly off the ground and three grasshopper leg-like units attached to the back kick off the ground to move forward.Heavy Object: An Audition War Chapter 2 Part 6 Since its Elite is the eldest son of a noble family, a high-class carpenter was commissioned to make the interior look like something out of a royal castle to set it apart from other Objects. Technology The Bright Hopper is a cutting edge Object. Its equipment is centralized on laser beams. As well as using static electricity to make its giant form float, it uses grasshopper-like legs to kick the ground and move at incredibly high speed. With each jump, a cloud of dust would explode up behind the Object. In exchange for that destruction, the Bright Hopper is designed to carry out extremely high-speed battles at speeds of 700-800 kph. The grasshopper leg design prevents it from moving backwards and only allows forward movement. The idea is that fleeing is beneath a proud Legitimacy Kingdom noble - he would approach his enemy at top speed and pierce the enemy Object’s armor with a quick attack. The Bright Hopper is specialized to carry out history’s fastest combat, so all of its weapons are laser beams. Naturally, its main cannons are high output laser beams. Halreed's usual strategy with the Bright Hopper is to approach at high speed, fire countless lasers at the enemy Object’s feet, and then accurately aim the main high output laser cannons while the enemy is unable to move. One blast from those would be enough to blow the enemy away. Theoretically, the Bright Hopper can instantly destroy any Object in the world as long as it makes it within the 5-kilometer attack range. Specifications *Class: Anti-Object Specialized WeaponHeavy Object: An Audition War Chapter 2 Part 6 Illustration *Type: Second Generation specialized in land battles *Length: Approximately 120m (With legs spread) *Armor Material: 1cm x 1000 layers (Including welding impurities) *Propulsion Engine: Electrostatic + Multiple leg propulsion system *Top Speed: 850km/h *Main Armament: Short range high output laser beam cannons x 4 *Secondary Armament: Laser beams *Main Color: Silver Chronology An Audition War While preparing for the offensive against the Mass Driver Conglomerate in the Iguazu District, Milinda mentioned that the Bright Hopper had an scheduled mock battle against the Baby Magnum in the Normandy District in one month, a battle she would be expected to lose in order to prove the power of the new Object.Heavy Object: An Audition War Chapter 2 Part 4Heavy Object Episode 10 The 52nd and its Object the Bright Hopper were sent to support the 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion in their battle against the Mass Driver Conglomerate. Halreed asked for the Baby Magnum to drive the enemy Object towards him to finish it off, only seeing the battle as a performance to show off his advanced Object. The Bright Hopper used its superior speed to quickly advance towards the enemy hidden in the mountains, leaving its maintenance convoy far behind. However, the Lisolette destroyed it with a single shot; its only warning being a sudden flash in the sky.Heavy Object: An Audition War Chapter 2 Part 7Heavy Object Episode 11 Halreed managed to eject and survive the destruction of his Object.Heavy Object: An Audition War Chapter 2 Part 17 Gallery Bright Hopper - Anime Design.png|The Bright Hopper's anime design Bright_Hopper_Side.png|Side view of the Bright Hopper Bright_Hopper_Rear.png|Rear view of the Bright Hopper Bright_Hopper_Specifications.png|The Bright Hopper's specifications Trivia *The Bright Hopper's name comes from its grasshopper-like jumps and its powerful laser weaponry. References Category:Objects